Part-time Mafia Boss!
by Tea-StainedBrain
Summary: One day Vongola Decimo woke up to find himself in an extremely small budget apartment room. He then found himself without money and having to live normally as a part-timer! But things weren't actually 'normal' as it seemed. Parallel World. Adult!Vongola. Part-time!Vongola. Tokyo! Partial-AU. No pairings.
1. Prologue

**Part-time Mafia Boss!**

**Summary: **_One day Vongola Decimo woke up to find himself in an extremely small budget apartment room. He then found himself without money and having to live normally as a part-timer! But things weren't actually 'normal' as it seemed. Parallel World. Adult!Vongola. Part-time!Vongola. Partial-AU. No pairings._

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. It is owned by the great mangaka, Akira Amano!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

He was blessed with any sorts of luxuries existing in this world.

He was the Don of the world's most powerful, most established and wealthiest mafia famiglia in Italy, the Vongola.

He not only obtained the unconditional reverence and absolute obedience from other key mafia families to the Italian president but also inherited a great fortune passed down from generations of his mafia don ancestors.

He had a main mansion that was ten times larger than the white house and more elaborately ornate than the Versailles, along with ten holiday resorts dotting across the country and all sorts of lodgings across the globe. He also had more than twenty lavish cars in his garage (most of which were for the family's common use, though). He had uncountable number of bodyguards and subordinates under him, including the most skilled assassins of the generation, his six 'guardians.' He had hundreds of servants, maids or butlers, as well as first-rate world-class chefs, constantly and dutifully waiting on him.

He had his own office bureau, which was as cavernous as a cinema room, with the world's most intact ebony writing table just before the giant panes of glass window draped by the priceless curtains woven by an experienced Florence artisan.

Likewise, his bedroom was probably one of the most extravagant among the incredibly prodigally furnished chambers of the colossal mansion. Defeated by his writing room only in terms of size and space, the bedroom, meticulously designed to be the sanctuary comfortable and relaxing after the boss's exhausting day full with duties (and paperwork) as well as befitting and showing off his glory and status as the boss of Italy's most influential mafia famiglia. All the furnishing was made of exotic and rare wood, such as ebony, timber and mahogany, delicately carved by veteran and renowned craftsmen. The canopy bed was probably too large for only his small Asian physique, but it signified his authority. The walls were decorated with the coveted and desperately sought-after paintings and art works of the world's famous artists, ranging from Van Gogh to the Pre-Raphaelite Rosetti brothers.

Indubitably, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the great don of the Vongola, was acquainted with these luxuries and the high-class environment.

So, he was _more than_ surprised when he woke up only to find himself in an old, rusty, stale and moldy lowly apartment 'cell' with the claustrophobic size of 4 tatamis (1.653 square meters X 4)!

It was practically totally empty with the exception of the traditional space-efficient Japanese drawers and the small built-in kitchen compartment. No precious, designer furniture! No small writing table! No coffee table! Not even an en-suite bathroom!

And, worst of all, **NO BED**!

Yes, the great Sawada Tsunayoshi found himself on Japan's primitive invention for resting and sleeping, the cold, thin and pedestrian futon!

Why is he here in this dirt-poor living quarters? Yes, it may be true that he once imagined himself before meeting Reborn that he might as well end up leading his dame-dame life in this sort of desolate shelter. But, hey, he _did_ meet Reborn and became the great mafia don, right?

Not to mention the fact that he was supposed to be in Italy. If he remembered rightly, he had plans to attend a meeting with all the allied families, then the guardians and finish as much of the hellish paperwork of doom as possible. Busy with the overflow of the never-ending duty and work of the boss, he had not been back to Japan for three years now. He did not even remember buying or arranging for a flight ticket back here.

Then, why is he here in Japan?

(Well, if you ask me, where else in the world could you find this kind of cheap tatami living quarters?) He thought…

_What the heck just happened to me?_

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
>Me? A Part Timer?<strong>

**Summary: **_One day Vongola Decimo woke up to find himself in an extremely small budget apartment room. He then found himself without money and having to live normally as a part-timer! But things weren't actually 'normal' as it seemed. Parallel World. Adult!Vongola. Part-time!Vongola. Partial-AU. No pairings._

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. It is owned by the great mangaka, Akira Amano!**

*****Warning: **- The parallel world is an alternate universe, but the 'original world' (where this Tsuna comes from) is also partial-AU in that he has never met Haru and Kyoko and Hana in his world. No pairings, I promise ;)

- (*) = with a foot note in the author's comment section

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi, the head of the great Vongola family, was now pacing in circle in distress. The situation he found himself in was just too troublesome. He had piles of paperwork to drill, okay!? But his conscience guided him to calm down first. Like a good boss should, he must <em>keep calm and carry on<em>.

So calmly he sat down and began recalling. Instead of coming up with a possible explanation, his frown deepened. To his slight shock, he realised his memory right before him waking up and finding himself in this unfamiliar place _all blank_. In other words, he had a short-term memory loss just before he somehow got here. _Very suspicious_, he thought and started to get up and survey the room to look for more clues to explain his situation.

All of a sudden, his stomach made a cry of hunger.

'**Never mind that, I must fill my stomach first!**' Tsuna resolved urgently and checked the fridge, which only had only one useless rotten onion. His stomach screamed louder as if pressuring him.

"I know. I know," he scolded his stomach, "No choice but to do some shopping, right?" The mafia boss sighed and checked how much money he got in his wallet. Only two 100-yen coins, three 5-yen, and ten 1-yen.* Barely enough to sustain his life… 'I need to withdraw some money too, huh?' the brunet made a mental note, took a pair of jeans and a hoodie and got changes, noticing he was wearing his own pajamas, hopefully meaning he was not in a parallel world or something (though his intuition suggested otherwise). It's probably the first time Reborn was pulling a prank on him.

He then dashed out of his parallel self's narrow living space.

Only to be awe-struck by the scenery of densely and systematically aligned residential area with a noticeably more polluted air. This was not his Namimori. But luckily in Japan (as his English still sucked). Having spent most of his life either in Namimori or Italy (since he turned 18), he hardly had any confidence about his knowledge on the way around other cities. At that point, he began to become quite anxious…

Fortunately, the door on his right opened, and out stepped a young adult woman around his age with long orange hair and large doe-like amber eyes. She was humming merrily in her own world. Her extreme cuteness made the mafia boss gasp slightly in amazement.

"Excuse me," the brunet called out, making the orange head start in surprise.

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you know how I can get to the closest convenience store?"

The brunet expected the young woman to be slightly skeptical of his behaviours since he should already know his way well as a resident of this neighbourhood.

But the big-eyed woman replied cheerily and innocently "Yup! Just go straight down this road, turn left after four blocks. You will come across an intersection. The convenience store is just cross the road!"

"Thank you," Tsuna said, "erm…?"

"Sasagawa Kyoko," the orange-haired woman smiled sweetly. Without questioning why her next-door neighbor would not know her name at all, she waved a farewell and ran down the steps happily. Tsuna sweatdropped.

_Wow, she had an air of the sunflowers_.

The mafia boss got out of his (cheap and rusty) flat, noticing a pole nearby written '1-2-3 \ Y city \ X Ward \ **Tokyo Prefecture**.**' What? So he is in Tokyo, Tsuna mentally nodded in understanding.

He followed his neighbour's directions and got to the convenience store with ease. He approached the cash machine nearby. _Wait_, he didn't know his pin number! But, no worries, he was coached how to _hack _by Reborn several times in his teenage years before. ATM included.

However, a girl's voice snapped him out of this train of thought, "There you are! _Sawada-san _!"

The girl had sleek black hair cut short almost like a bob, but longer. She was wearing a prim waitress uniform with square black apron. Exhausted, she panted heavily, "S-Sawada senpai!"

His experience in the mafia made him wary. How could the girl he never met before knew his name? Not to mention she was chasing after him just now! Could she be an assassin? A Spy? Tsuna's mind automatically ran to **fifty-six** possible ways to deal with her…

He almost gave his old girlish squeak when the 'assassin' grabbed his hand and started dragging him, "let's go!"

Immediately, he freed himself from the grasp with caution. The girl looked at him confusedly if he was alright there.

"Sawada-senpai, you're late for your shift already, you know!?"

"Sh-Shift?" the boss was surprised by the unexpected word at first.

_Shift_? Sounds like what those poor college students would talk concerning their part-time job.

_Part-time_?

The black-haired girl seemed to notice his petrified silence and waved at him, "Hello, Sawada-san!" The brunet suddenly blurted out, "I have a _part-time_ job?"

The short-haired girl blinked, totally puzzled by this sudden but stupidly obvious question but replied anyway, "Yes, you do, Sawada-san. At the Milky Café, remember? Seriously what's wrong-"

When the girl glanced back at her colleague, she found him lying unconscious face down!

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later, the mafia boss woke up in a couch of an unknown place looking like a staff room. He noticed a folded uniform similar to the girl's next to him.<p>

Tsuna sighed heavily. He had been pondering in his blackout (Is that even possible?) about all this: the desolately cheap living space, a lack of food in his fridge and finally the _part-time job_. He is in **a parallel world**, as he had feared!

Much as he wanted to shriek 'hieeeeeee!' at the top of his lung, he must act _like a boss_ and make avoiding the suspicion which could disrupt the Trinisette a priority. So _part-timer_ he will be. He slipped into his uniform, a white shirt, black trousers and a long black apron, swiftly and got out of the room. Outside, before him were tables and chairs everywhere while on his left was what seemed to be a coffee counter with a coffee machine and the girl who dragged him here this morning.

"Ah, are you awake?" the girl looked up, having felt his presence.

"Y-Yeah," the brunet replied, noting 'Miura Haru' on the girl's name tag.

"Well, then, let's get to work. I'm going to take care of the cashier since you are always awkward around other human beings. You take the orders, okay. Oh, and don't break any more stuff. Remember that the manager said he would fire you when you broke the 800th-"

"How is it possible for a mere waiter to break that many!?"

The girl rolled her eyes as if this was a fact as plain as day. "Just don't break any more," the girl repeated.

Though he could imagine that his parallel self would not have gotten over the clumsiness yet, he could only take the girl's words as anything more than an exaggeration. At the moment, he was not very pleased with her rather condescending attitude. Was his parallel self that despicable?

He was pissed… slightly…

Hmph! He would show her how serving _like a boss_ (what a paradox) was like!

"Onii-san*! Can I order another cup?" a glass-wearing girl who had been reading quietly just now called for him.

"Yeah, sure," replied the brunet with the gentlest smile that made the girl blushed.

"E-Erm," the girl became nervous, "could I have a-another c-cup of…"

The young boss beamed like a prince charming, "I think, our new cinnamon late would suit young lady like you perfectly." Oh, the sparkles!

The girl's face turned red like a ripe tomato.

"So?" the waiter urged, giving a seductive look (Swoon, fangirls!).

"Y-Yes, please," the girl collapsed in her own seat, unable to take the overwhelming charm of the waiter.

The brunet returned with the promised cup of cappuccino, serving it with majestic grace and then smiling brightly, "Bonne Appetite."

More like serving _like a host_…

He returned to the staff room to have a brief break. He saw 'Miura Haru' frowning over two bags of coffee beans seriously.

"What are you doing," asked the brunet out of curiosity.

"Umm, I'm not really great at blending. Usually the manager does it, but he isn't in this morning, so…" the raven-haired girl said with worry evident in her face.

The mafia boss took a look at the beans and concluded even he may be able to help her out with this. Yeah, with all those years of being forced by Reborn to produce the world's greatest coffee blends.

"What blend are you trying to make."

"Umm… We're running out of the espresso blend, so…"

"Espresso, huh? Sweet!"

The 'Haru' girl's face morphed into that of disbelief, "Can you blend coffee?"

"Yuuup, I do," Tsuna confirmed with his signature devilish smirk, making is colleague blush too.

"Can you really? I-If we waste the beans, then, the manager would be-"

Ignoring the girl's suspicion, the brunet picked up and inspected the beans without permission. "Hey," the girl was horrified.

After a few minutes, Tsuna instructed indifferently, "Do you have any Brazilian beans here? Preferably from year XXXX-XX."

"Y-Yeah," the girl rushed to the store room, coming back with a couple of bags.

"Great," the young man started measuring a certain amount of beans from two bags. Then he mixed in the mortar professionally. The girl was watching this in astonishment.

"Done."

The girl widened her eyes after trying smelling it, "It was even better than the manager's!"

The mafia boss mentally smirked in triumph, '_Now you know how great I am!_'

"You are actually reliable more than I thought," Haru admitted in a renewed admiration, "I misjudged you."

"Well, it's okay. I don't look so, anyway," Tsuna patted the head shyly _outwardly_ while _inwardly_ laughed, '_Now you know it, bitch!_'

For the entire day, Sawada Tsunayoshi did a perfect (_excessively_ perfect even) as a waiter. He was not awkward around people as (his parallel self) always did. Nor did he break anything! The black-haired waitress started to change her opinion of her colleague and develop this strange fluttering feeling in her stomach when seeing him smile. 'What's wrong with me today?' she continually asked herself for all day. In the afternoon, the manager also returned to oversee the shop and actually personally praised the brunet's progress.

Nevertheless, unfortunately, it would be proved that the Vongola boss's clumsiness had not been _completely_ cured…

Because…

**_Crash!_**

Resounding, epic and heart-breaking.

Oh, and tragic, too.

That was the sound of a cup saucer breaking in his hand while he washed it. Only _one_.

"I-I'm sorry," said our 'mafia boss' apologetically to the manager and the waitress.

"**Sa**-**wa**-**DA**!" screamed the enraged manager and his body was covered in flames (not literally).

"**H-Hieee**!" the mafia boss squeaked in his old girlish way he had not done for a decade.

His manager approached him with (not literally) killing intent and (not literally) body covered in flame. The brunet retreated a step back at each step made towards him.

But the older man managed to get an iron grip on his rolled shirt sleeve in the end. Taking out his notebook, he read "Yesterday- Sawada Tsunayoshi- _799_ items broken." Then the man glared at the brunet, "That's the _800__th_ piece for sure!"

"This couldn't be true! This is _conspiracy_!" the mafiaso retorted in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, it is _true_."

"B-But how could one person break so many things unintentionally"

"Beats me. You just broke the Guinness world's record!"

"No wayyyy!"

"You Are **Fired**!"

* * *

><p>If anyone happened to pass a certain abandoned alley where the back of Milky café was situated that evening, they would see a well-built young man with dark brown hair staring fixedly at the ground in desolation and a short-haired girl in waitress uniform consoling him.<p>

"Cheer up, Sawada-senpai! You can always get another job!" said the girl.

The 'Sawada-senpai' looked up gloomily, "_Somehow_, I don't think so."

"You're such a hard-working person," Haru quickly said while patting his back, "though you are always clumsy, stupid, socially anxious and prone to breaking things."

'Should I scold her rather than saying thanks?' the brunet mentally sweat-dropped. He then said, "this is definitely a **conspiracy**. Someone is trying to make my (para) life a mess by breaking all the 800 stuff in that shop!"

The waitress sweat-dropped, "That's quite an imagination."

The girl glanced at her clock and suddenly looked alarmed, "Sawada-senpai! Don't you have a shift at the convenience store in 30 minutes?"

"**HUH?**"

* * *

><p>"That'd be 800 yen," said a blond guy in blue and white stripped uniform said cheerily at a customer, "Please come again!"<p>

As he reached down to put the money in the cashier, he noticed the familiar gravity-defying brown hair, so he shouted, "Sawada! You're late!"

The brunet approached him awkwardly and hesitatingly.

"Your uniform is in the staff room. Be quick!"

About 15 minutes later, Tsuna was standing at the cashier with a similar uniform, sighing now and then.

Then a lovey-dovey couple approached him with a basket full of ready. Oh no! What should he do! He never noticed how the cashier people do things. This is definitely different from being a boss, an assassin or a secretary, right? No, no, he can do it! _Believe in yourself!_ He must say something along the line of 'Thank you' or 'Please come again,' right? But then what did this shop want him to say? Arghh, he was over-thinking this… He could say anything, right? Even so, it was so _embarrassing _doing this!

"Erm," the couple urged him, impatient of his long silence.

Realising he had to first key in the items, he blushed and did it mechanically and slowly, puzzling the couple.

"A-Ah, that would be –" he said in a drawn-out, hesitating voice, looking at the bill, "1800 Yen."

A 3000-yen note was handed to him. The brunet took it, saying unconfidently "I have taken 3000 yen…"

"The change is –" Tsuna said, pausing to look at the cashier, "1200 yen" He was not very good at maths. Damn you, maths!

The couple casted some weird glances at him before taking money and exited the place. The young boss then remembered the most important part, shouting in an exaggerated volume, "THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"  
>But it was too late. They were long gone.<p>

How lame. Home embarrassing…

The leader of the powerful Vongola famiglia Sawada Tsunayoshi felt like crying…

Too bad. It seemed that the shock from being fired by the café manager affected him more severely than he had imagined. He must maintain his cool as a 'boss'!

"Sawada," said the blond beside him, "Are you alright. You're sighing constantly today."

"I-I'm fine."

"If that's so, why don't you do a god job just for today. It's your _last day_, after all."

"**Last day**? **WHAT**?"

"Hey, don't act as if you didn't know. Are you in denial or something? Last week, you punched a customer so hard that he got sent to a hospital?"

"What? Why would my para- I mean- I do something like that? This is definitely **conspiracy**! The world's conspiring against me!"

His colleague sweat-dropped, "No one's conspiring against you. You just punched the guy because you heard them say bad things about the health care for handicaps. Jeez, I didn't know you're political!" His friend patted his back in uncalled-for admiration.

"…"

Is there really a grand conspiracy against him, or is para self simply helplessly foolish?

* * *

><p>At 1 AM, the mafia boss got back to his new 'petty' room with a bag of ready meals (given for free as a keepsake from the store).<p>

Fired from both jobs. Running out of money. Having no memory or idea why he was there. That's the situation he was in.

Oh, how much he felt like crying (T^T)!

No, that's too disgraceful for a 'boss.'

But, then, he was no 'boss' in this world, right? He probably had no connection with the mafia, so he had nothing to be wary or reserved about, right?

He was later proved wrong…

The phone rang abruptly. He was surprised. How would call during the dead of night like this? He picked it up, though.

"Yes, it's Sawada," he said in an irritated voice. He had enough with this twisted world! (Ironically. Isn't a middle schooler finding out himself actually a heir to a mafia don more twisted?)

"This is Kurokawa hospital."

Tsuna widened his eye at the word 'hospital.' Maybe it's about the victim of his para self's fist? "Yes," he replied.

"It's about your relative, patient _Sawada Nana_. Her condition is suddenly deteriorating, so we need to conduct an emergency operation…"

The brunet dropped his phone.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>…

Next… What happened to the para Nana? Tsuna as a book shopkeeper!

**Notes**

* = 0.89 USD

** = Japanese street address. In Japan, the address is usually pasted on poles as well as houses.

**Author's comments**

Wow, writing this is really tough!

I got the idea from _Hataraku Maou-sama!_ (Great comedy anime. Go see it!). It won't be exactly the same, but at least this fic also be about part-time jobs and the characters with 'special' or 'powerful' identity being forced to work and live a normal life, which they would find distressing. Also, of course, the other guardians would follow suit! Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 2

**Part-time Mafia Boss!**

**Summary: **_One day Vongola Decimo woke up to find himself in an extremely small budget apartment room. He then found himself without money and having to live normally as a part-timer! But things weren't actually 'normal' as it seemed. Parallel World. Adult!Vongola. Part-time!Vongola. Partial-AU. No pairings._

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. It is owned by the great mangaka, Akira Amano!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**A New Job**

Kurokawa hospital before dawn was as silent as ever. The receptionist on the shift yawned tiredly. She mentally groaned how she hated night shifts and was glad someone would take her place in half an hour. She would have dozed off peacefully had a gentleman not practically 'shouted' at her, "Where is Sasawada Nana?"

She looked up, about to glare at him for rudely waking up, but only to be awe-struck by the handsome beauty in front of her.

"Where is Sasawada Nana?" asked the smexy man more impatiently.

The receptionist blinked, "yes?"

"Sawada Nana," the attractive brunet repeated in an obviously irritated tone.

"S-Sawada Nana?" the reception lady looked up her computer, "Room 227. She is having an operation in the surgical room 3 on the 5th floor. 2nd ward."

"Okay, thanks," uttered the brunet swiftly, dashing towards the lift at breakneck speed.

"W-Wait," the receptionist was going to ask for his mail address, but it was too late. The brunet was no longer anywhere in sight!

What an inconsiderate staff...

* * *

><p>In front of the said room, a middle-age nurse was waiting anxiously. She lightened up when she saw him. "Sawada-san!" she called out.<p>

"H-How was my mother?" said the sweating brunet in a panting voice.

The nurse replied frankly, "as you know, we try to reduce her blood pressure and the vessel swelling in the brain by surgery, but it has a very low success rate like the first attempt, but at least it would keep her alive a little longer..."

"...What's wrong with her?"

The nurse gave Tsuna a pitying look and said calmly, "I know you always deny it, but she has a stroke* after a 'car accident.' Please face the truth."

The mafia boss felt a bit convulsed hearing that. However, recalling that it was a parallel world, he regained his composure.

"Anyway, thank you for informing me," the brunet said sincerely gratefully.

"No problem. We were very worried since you, who would visit Mrs Sawada every day and keep her company at night, suddenly disappeared without any contact for the last three months..."

Tsuna frowned at that. 'It seems the circumstances of my para self are far more complicated than I had thought,' he mentally noted.

"B-But, more importantly, we are afraid that the government healthcare aid would not be enough for the surgery. Y-You see, Japan is in recession, and they cut down on health service perks..."

Tsuna mentally cried "Ahh!" in understanding. The buts and pieces started to fall into their places in his para drama.

His para self had to work two part-time jobs not only to sustain his own livelihood but also to provide the necessary medical care for his mother.

He punched the customer who insulted the state welfare he found insufficient as he felt personally insulted.

Then the kind voice of nurse interrupted his train of thoughts, "S-So, Sawada-san? Is it alright?"

"Y-Yes?"

"The fee?"

"Opps..." He completely forgot the main problem.

The brunet smiled apologetically, "How much is it?"

"We will know after the surgery. I just have to make sure you're okay with it. We know you're just a college student holding two part-times without the other parent supporting you..."

"Wait, the other parent? You mean da— my father?"

"Yes?"

Yeah, now that he thought about it, "Where is that bas— him?"

"He has gone missing, you know that."

The mafiaso's frown deepened. Was his para dad also involved in the mafia? Was he even alive?

But there was another thing that needs to be clarified, "And the college student bit?"

At this point, the nurse stared back curiously, "Sawada-san!? Why are you asking so many rhetorical questions about yourself today? Do you have partial amnesia or something? Would you like to have a check-up?"

"N-No, thanks," the brunet from another world rebuked himself for acting suspiciously. He would find a less dodgy way to investigate his para life in details later.

Actually, being diagnosed as an amnesia was perfect for the investigation.

"A-Actually, a check-up is not a bad idea, but is it free?"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later the brunet came out of a psychiatrist's office whistling with a certificate that he was a moderate case of amnesia with only the memory of his name, family members' names and jobs.<p>

Now he could go to the ward bureau and have a good excuse to 'research about himself.'

He soon found the same nurse waving at him. His mother's operation was over, it seemed.

From her relieved look, it appeared to be successful, fortunately.

"Could I see my mother?" asked the brunet.

"Erm— I am terribly sorry, but that is not advisable for patients who just received an operation."

The brunet's face probably grew so obviously disappointed that the nurse gently told him, "But tomorrow should be fine!"

The mafia boss smiled sadly as thanks to her kindness while not forgetting to ask, "And the fee?"

"Oh, that would be ¥ XXX,XXX"

The brown-haired man's jaw literally dropped. What's with his financial situation today?

"I-Is there an ATM nearby?"

So to the ATM in the basement he rushed.

Oh no, he didn't know the PIN number for his para card!

Should he hack? Well, that's okay but too time-consuming.

He could try a more primitive approach– guessing.

After trying random numbers for ten times with five cards. He was left with the

last card. He then decided use his world's code as a last resort.

He keyed '2795' (AN: My favourite pairing :P, hu hu)

And miraculously it worked!

(Why hadn't he tried it before!)

He literally (again) jaw-dropped when seeing the balance.

¥ 300

Oh, how was he supposed to get by with that about of money!?

He checked the last pays he got today. ¥12,000 and ¥3,000... ¥15,000? Still too meagre for the expensive brain surgery!

What should he do?

Normal people would probably come up with 'borrowing from a bank' or 'postponing the payment.'

But this is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola's supreme leader we are talking about.

Robbing a bank? Blackmailing his ex-managers? Blackmailing the hospital? Nah, he had no confidential info on them...

What about... terrorising the hospital with bloodshed?

The bloodthirsty mafia don grinned psychotically at the thought.

Fortunately (for the hospital and herself), the nurse touched the (about-to-go-maniacal) brunet's shoulder in understanding, "Sawada-san, it's okay for you to postpone the payment until you have enough money. We know you're in a tight financial situation.

That really broke his evil train of though. Actually, it surprised him how he overlooked such a simple solution. Perhaps he had got too used to the darkness of the underworld.

* * *

><p>By the time Tsuna got everything in place and left the hospital, it was about 7 in the morning. He did not have much money, so he decided to walk home instead of taking the train.<p>

Sadly, that would take at least 40 minutes. So, on his sleepy return on foot, his stomach growled. He sighed and bought the cheapest onigiri in a nearby convenience store. He then picked a spot on a bench in a small playground park across the store.

Having refilled his stomach, he started forming a plan to return to his original plan.

First of all, he had to improve his financial situation. Having lost two jobs and no able parents to support him financially, he urgently needed a new job.

He would buy a classified/job-searching newspaper at a bookstore later when shops would be open.

Secondly, he really needed to do some investigation into his parallel self. His intuition and the incident with Nana told him things weren't as normal and simple as it seemed. Also, the matter should be serious enough for someone to send him here. Either to have him help his para self or to kill him.

He would go to the ward office, asking for documents on his own history with an excuse of amnesia.

With that decided, he immediately felt more relaxed and began to doze off into his dreamland.

When he woke up again, it was already midday. He groaned as he looked at the clock, feeling he had wasted the precious time sleeping. Anyway, he immediately headed for a book shop. Luckily, there was one just crossing two blocks from the park.

* * *

><p>"Irasshaimase~ (Welcome)"<p>

It was the first time the young boss went to the career section. He would admit feeling quite excited. He was forced into the underground career by a certain hitman since middle school. Since then, his dream of becoming a normal salaryman and marrying a pretty housewife was crushed. Unlike other fellow Japanese at his age, he had no need to provide for his education and entertainment at his university. That was provided by his family. In fact, he didn't really go to university at all. He got qualifications by simply staring at the Dean. And, of course, he had absolutely no need to buy and read a classified newspaper. His job was already decided, well, if it could be called a job.

Being able to act normal, feel normal and have a normal job actually thrilled him.

In fact, he was so excited that his hands were shaking. His clumsiness resurfaced, and,

Gong!

Crash! Crash!

His foot slipped, so his body fell forward, inadvertently pushing his hands and head into a nearby shelf. Unable to accommodate the weight, the entire shelf tumbled down impressively...

impressively...

Tsuna said out loud sarcastically in a low voice.

"Ah, Mister, are you alright?" a man in his early sixties wearing black apron approached with worry evident in his eyes.

"I-I'm fine. By the way, about the cost... I...have...no..."

"It's okay! It's okay!" said the old man kindly.

"No, let me. I don't want to be indebted to anyone. I have zero amount of money now, though," said the brown-haired young man in sheepish tone.

The concern in the old man's eyes became stronger. He took the younger brunet's hands and gazed into his eyes seriously, "You are unemployed, aren't you?"

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment at the word 'unemployed.' It made him sound so incapable, but he couldn't deny it.

"...Y-Yes"

The old man's eyes lightened at the response. His grip of Tsuna's hands tightened, "Then, would you like to work for me, here?"

The brunet blinked at that. He did not expect such a divine aid so soon.

"Would you like to work for me?" the old man asked again, breaking him from his trance.

"Y-Yes, of course, if you don't mind..."

The shop owner smiled broadly, "Not at all, we're running out of staff since our last girl quitted. We're looking for someone with a gentle character like you!"

Gentle? Mind you, I'm a mafia boss. Cough-cough!

"So, see you tomorrow at 10 AM. I'll tell you of all the work details then," said the older man with a slight hand waving.

"Erm, Thank you very much?" said the really grateful but perplexed mafiaso.

Anyway, Tsuna was elated for getting a new job so soon. Now that he got a job, his urgent financial problem is temporarily solved.

* * *

><p>With such a relief, the brunet could not help but jump-walked like a happy spring rabbit on his way home.<p>

Then, all of a sudden, two suspicious-looking men in dark clothes approached him. The Vongola boss's intuition already detected their presence a long time ago, though.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," the man on the right began.

"Please die," the man on the left finished the comment and pulled out a gun, intending to point it at his brown-haired target.

However, the said target was nowhere in sight!

Suddenly, both men felt a strong force knocking their neck from the back. Then an iron grip on their wrists. Before they knew it, they limbs were tied up, and their bodied were pinioned down on the ground.

The brunet were inspecting them from above. Then, roughly, he removed both men's sunglasses which helped disguise their appearance.

The young boss gasped in surprise as he removed the glasses.

Because he recognised a certain silver-haired face...

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Author's note<span>

Please read and REVIEW!


End file.
